All You Need Is Love
by redsky100
Summary: In his desperate quest to make Spectra his, Gus finds himself facing overwhelming odds to achieve his goal. Seriously guys, there is just not enough SpectraxGus love out there.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan nor any of their characters.

**All You Need Is Love**

**Summary:** In his desperate quest to make Spectra his, Gus finds himself facing overwhelming odds to achieve his goal.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

Hey, who are you? Hmm, you must be one of those humans Master Spectra seems to so gladly associate with. I suppose you'll be joining our sadly expanding group I see. Never, mind you're just one more nuisance, one more mouth to feed, one more riff raff to the group, one more obstacle…

What's that? My name you ask? Well if you must know its Gus Grav, that's superior one to you.

What's that lurking in the shadows of the hull you ask, sigh, that just one of the many nuisances I was talking about; Shadow Prove. Yes, the last time we saw that ghastly abomination was when he and Mylene, who I like to call the frigid bitch, were being sucked up into the disintegrating dimension of Bakugan Interspace.

Sure after the final showdown the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance and Master Spectra were most upset and distraught at the casualties, but me, I was ecstatic! I was free, the old bastard Zenoheld was dead, Master Spectra's father was likewise dead, that brat Mira was nowhere in sight and I had Master Spectra in my little clutches to do with as I saw fit! But fate as we all know is a bitch! That's right I said it, she is a mean little bitch with reverse PMS. Instead of having it on the week before old aunt flow's visit, she has it the whole twenty-eight days!

Seeing as you're still here it should be to your great fortune to bask in my greatness and share in my misery. It was about a week ago and I will rue the day until the end of time itself! While traversing through the vast depths of space we picked up something strange on the ship's scanners and lo and behold it was _them_. It was the dynamic duo; the prince of all things weird and gross and the queen of mean, Shadow Prove and Mylene.

I know, I know, I too was surprised that they were alive floating around in space like that. But it turns out that the Bakugan Interspace system via their gauntlets had created some sort of shield around them which kept them alive.

So what was it that my Master ordered? Did he let those wretched name-calling loons rot in the hell they'd placed themselves? No! He let them on to the ship! What's even more vexing is he actually invited them to stay! It's that bitch fate I tell you! She has it out for me I swear! I bet she's related to Mylene.

Now I'll never get laid!

I'm being serious! I'm not overreacting, I swear!

Between the two of them it's like they have this strange ability to know when I'm about to either profess my undying love and devotion to Master Spectra or club him over the head and drag him off to some secluded room/broom closet to have my wicked way with – I'm not picky – and swoop in to drag him off to do something ridiculous like firing the ship's lasers at the asteroid belt or challenging me to a brawl.

Look, I like trashing Shadow as the next frustrated person but really, it gets sad after the twentieth win and gets really old and pathetic after say about the twelve millionth time.

However, I could strike out on my own collect a group of mindless followers to please my every need. I am a gorgeous Vestal after all so it should be too hard, you should have seen those Earth men fawn after me; Vestal men aren't that immune to my charms either. But they would never do, I want no less than the best! Plus I made a promise to help Master Spectra achieve his goal and I always keep my promises.

Besides I'll be damned if I let that frigid bitch and her pet idiot run me off if it's the last thing I do! Speaking of Mylene here she comes now.

"Oh Gus,"

"What"

"The toilet was making these funny gurgling sounds after Shadow accidentally dropped all your shampoo in it. A white film started to grow around the edges but the toilet brush was disgusting and gross. I had Shadow use your tooth brush to clean it instead. I hope you don't mind."

What's that strange sound you ask? Oh, don't strain your pathetic human mind on such complex matters, that's just the sound of my sanity slowly but surely slipping away...drifting into the dark abyss of maddness.

Sigh.

Deep breaths Gus, remember what Master said, 'Killing is wrong.'

…

It is just before noon when we arrive at Vestal for maintenance and food. The ship hasn't even docked properly when Shadow has bounded, and I do mean bounded, jumping up and down the whole works, down to the transport bay and out onto land and is gone in a flash. Good riddance to bad (crazy) rubbish I say, hope he doesn't come back. It's too bad he didn't drag his newest best friend with him.

Whoa, a sudden feeling of woe has come over me; it feels like I'll never be happy again, like all the joy has been sucked out of the world. I manage to stifle a shiver as a few goosebumps rise up across my arms and shoulders as the accompanying clammy feeling ripples through my body. Strangely the sensation travels from my left to my right side and then it's gone. I look around and no need to sound the alarm; it's just Mylene on her way out.

On second thought call the Vestal Police! The Special Corps! The National Guard! Anybody!

Just shoot to kill!

I look out one of the ship's side windows to see she has teleported outside and like a blood hound being called by its master Shadow Prove comes running. The white haired boy pauses before Mylene and sticks (rolls) out his tongue. Against my better judgment I look closer to see that a little white flower is on his tongue. Surprisingly, Mylene takes the flower. A trail of saliva slips from the almost waterlogged thing.

Such a way to go, what a poor fate, the flower I mean.

"You know you should give them a chance." Spectra's voice sounds to my left. He's standing so close I can almost feel the heat of his skin radiating from him and the hair on my arm prickles as if he ran his hand across it. I'd swear he knows about my feelings for him and he's doing this on purpose but other times he does or say something that makes me think that he's so oblivious.

"Hn"

Master Spectra smirks and my heart does a 360 flip, "Don't be like that. People can change, Gus."

You mean like how my Uncle Floyd now goes by the name Aunt Janice?

"You -"

"Look, I promise not to kill them if you refrain from giving me another riveting speech about friendship again," I interrupt. Hey I like to hear the sound of his voice just as much as the next crazed fan girl/boy but if I hear one more 'give-friendship-a-chance' speech I'm gonna hurl!

"Deal, come on," he heads of like the born leader he is not looking back to make sure I follow but just expects me to with Helios and Rex Vulcan floating after us.

Shadow bounds toward us as we materialize; then pounces on me sending the both of us flying. On the ground I'm too shocked to do anything more than stare as the abomination takes advantage and licks my face.

"Gusy-wusy, Mylene says we're going to have lots of fun today!" he flicks out that tongue to lick my face again but I stop him grabbing the slimy appendage.

"Gus"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell squeezing to red thing in my palm, ewe by the way.

"Gus"

"If any part of you comes in contact with my person again so help me, I WILL BREAK IT OFF AT THE ROOT!"

"GUS!"

"WHAT!"

Spectra sighs his back to me, "Let him go."

"But he-"

"Gus"

"Fine!" I released the dreaded thing and stand dusting off my spandex while Shadow scurries away to crouch behind Mylene all the while wagging his tongue back and forth no doubt trying to regain feeling in the pink appendage. Mylene for the most part is silent but from the soft glitter in her soul devouring blue eyes I can tell she's enjoying this; this whole thing is probably her handy work I'm sure. I expect this from Mylene and Shadow of course but that doesn't mean I not a bit miffed at Master Spectra.

How about a bit of concern for me! His loyal friend and soon to be life partner. I'm that one that traumatized by that, that thing! And if these drool stains set in my clothes there will be hell to pay!

After the incident, our little group set of into the city while the Vestal Destroyer fuels up and runs maintenance.

I sigh. Ah, yes. Behold our fairly over-crowed city of the High Capitol. This of course is a minor fraction of the planet as a whole. You'd think that for an advance civilization they'd know something about birth control. Go figure. The High Capitol is my home world's prime real estate for the Grand Poobah himself, Prince or shall I say King Hydron, his Royal bitchiness extraordinaire, the Baron of Bling and High Pimp of Pomposity.

Oh lord, how far we have fallen to allow that little whelp to rule our planet. I can't believe those morons that I'm ashamed to call my fellow Vestals let that green haired wannabe pimp back!I don't know how he did it but I bet he has some dirt on the councilmen. Well anyways, I bet you couldn't guess what his first decree was after his coronation. Not in a billion light years.

I'll just tell you now to save myself the head ache of sifting through your answers.

Wait for it…

Because I'm still pissed off from Shadow's earlier shenanigans I'll let you wait a little longer.

'_Minnie skirt Mondays'_

Nope, I not kidding that was the bastard's, badly dressed I might add, first decree. We all thought he was joking at first but nope, he was serious. I think Zenoheld had the right I idea with the whole 'I-shall-slay-my-own-son' thing.

I have nothing against throwing one's weight around and working the hell out of one's mindless slaves, ahem, servants but come on! He made everyone where them and I mean _everyone_. Including the men. I wonder about that boy's sanity, maybe daddy didn't read to him as a boy. Or maybe that bastard Zenoheld did and somehow passed on his crackpotishness to his son. Way to build a device that can destroy planets and try to test fire it on your home world. It's either that or someone's been sniffing the hairspray fumes a little bit too long.

Needless to say, Master Spectra and I avoid this place like the plague on said day.

As we make our way into the heart of the district I wonder why the people haven't revolted yet. Either they couldn't be bothered or Vestals are more perverse than I previously thought. But anyways, back to the day's festivities. It's around noon now and most of the civilians are out and about on lunch breaks or busy running errands. Soon we are all brought to a halt by a loud obnoxious rumbling coming from scenic Shadow's stomach. Master Spectra asks if we want lunch and I voice no objections, glad that my internal workings didn't voice their need for sustenance as loud and with such vulgarity as Shadow.

…

This is torture.

Plain and simple, oh so glorious, torture.

I'm not sure whether to glare at or thank Mylene for choosing this restaurant.

I decide to glare at her instead since my thanking her, like the length of Shadow's abnormally long tongue, goes against the laws of nature.

What do you ask has gotten me such a mood?

Four words.

'Master Spectra' and 'Spaghetti Bolognese'

Sinful, purely sinful!

Shield your eyes children, old people and the afflicted! Such a devastatingly sensual sight should not be viewed by mere mortals! SHIELD YOUR EYES!

How does he do it?

How in the world does he make eating one of the most universally unattractive foods look so, so…sinful!

Master Spectra has taken off his mask and delicately twirls the fork to catch a few spaghetti strands on the tines. He then smoothly brings the food to his mouth then does only what I can figuratively explain as molesting the food with his mouth. He chews (eight to twelve times, yes I counted) then swallows and I avidly watch the play of the cords and tendons under the velvety smooth skin in his neck move as the food goes on its way. The grip on my own fork tightens and a flicker of warmth runs down _elsewhere_ as he removes the remains of tomato sauce from the corner of his lips with a flick of his tongue.

Oh how I envy that tongue.

A few tables across from us a few teenage girls are getting on my damn nerves. Every time he does the aforementioned act of food molestation, they turn bright red and start to giggle. Endlessly. I say, girls must be a whole separate species all together. They are so weird. The sound of those giggles grates on my hearing like nails, glass and steel being blended together with the sound of Earth creators called dolphins squeaking in the background.

I sigh for what must be the umpteenth time.

I repeat.

Torture.

Pure torture.

The only good thing that comes from this is that it seems that Mylene is also rather disturbed. Hey, any discomfort to her is pleasure to me. Me thinks the ice bitch is jealous of the attention bestowed upon Master Spectra? Though if those girls don't stop ogling his ass and stripping him with their eyes I'm gonna rip their heads off! Then shoot them for good measure. Or maybe a nice trip to the centre of a blazing hot supernova will be more to their liking.

Back off yah tramps! He's mine and only mine!

MINE!

Ahem, ewe gross, a stray piece of spaghetti smacks on my cheek courtesy of Shadow Prove who was perfectly content with shoving his head in the plate and slurping up the defenseless noodles with that tongue of his. My resulting snarl has everyone looking my way then Spectra, Mylene and I lift up our plates as the rest of his food comes spewing across the table with his apology, "Sowy Gusy-wusy."

That butter knife to the right of my hand is looking more and more tempting at the moment. Master Spectra follows my line of sight and takes the knife then nabs the soup spoon for good measure.

I glare at him and as usual I'm ignored.

Across from me Mylene huffs glaring icicles at the Darkus brawler, "You imbecile! Chew with your mouth closed, I'd rather not have to take a third bath this early in the day."

Shadow just laughs and reaches forward to slap his new _friend,_ lord that just is really hard to imagine, on the back.

…

After our little 'watch-Master-Spectra-make-love-with-his-food' and 'glare at Shadow 'til he drops dead' episodes, we leave the restaurant to go buy supplies. Food, water, Bakugan parts for Helios and the ship, upgrades etc.

Needless to say Mylene and Shadow decide to tag along. Why the hell are they still hanging around don't they hate us?

Go on already! We've fed you now shoo!

Apparently my level of hatred isn't anywhere near the level of Mylene's which would send anyone with half a brain, minus Shadow obviously, scurrying off into another dimension. In comparison I would consider my anger somewhere between mild exasperation and somewhere close to seething but I suppose nobody can be as skillful in the art of pure menacing wrath as the ice queen. So those pests are still here but for some unfathomable reason Master Spectra decided to splitting us up; Master Spectra, Mylene and a few foot soldiers go off to get the food and beverages while I somehow get stuck with Shadow Prove to acquire the ship's spare parts and upgrades for Helios.

Why me? Seriously, what have I done in a past life? Why in the world did Master Spectra think sticking me with Shadow will turn out well? I can just sense a catastrophe lurking in the distance.

In the factory I turn to cast a level glare at the Darkus brawler, "Listen Shadow I will get the stuff so stay here, in this very spot and do not touch anything."

"Come on don't treat me like a baby! Or don't you trust me?"

"No I don't trust you; I do not trust you to see any of this stuff so stay here!"

"But we're friends!" He tries to sling an arm around my shoulder which I easily dodge. As if I want more of Shadow cuties on me! Note to self: Take bath in hot water and bleach when I get back to the ship.

"No _we_ are not! Just because Master Spectra allows you to tag along for today does not make us friends! Go away Shadow"

"But Gusy-wusy! I am curious as to how you apply these machinery to Helios."

"How about I show you by applying this _machinery_ to the middle of your head! And stop calling me that!"

"Eep!"

"Go bother Master Spectra or better yet go jump off a cliff!"

Despite my words he snatches the list and runs off to tug on a nearby machine part that starts to shift the whole shelf.

"No you idiot!"

Of course, the whole thing comes tumbling down and nearly crushes all of us as well as toppling a long line of nearby shelves in a domino effect. A few feet away a man whom I can only assume is the proprietor is barreling towards us red-faced, but I'm too busy launching an assassination to care at this moment. I point to a foot soldier who just barely managed to dodge some falling pipes, "You there!"

"…Uh, yes sir!"

"I order you to kill him this instant!"

"…I-I uh, um."

"Well? I gave you a direct order!"

"M-Master Spectra gave specific orders against that…uh, sir."

So Spectra thought ahead huh? Well not far enough! "Fine! Vulcan!" At once, the Subterra bakugan changes from his ball form to his natural form and lands heavily causing the room to shudder. This of course causes the proprietor stumbles backward in shock. The spinning drills on Vulcan's hands are pointed at Shadow.

Shadow's eyes stretch wide and he flails his arms around frantically, "GAH! M-Man you're crazy! S-Seriously c-c-chill out I was just trying t-to help!"

"Yeah well Vulcan here is going to help _me_ put _you_ six feet under if you don't behave!"

"Alright, a-alright jeesh!"

…

By the time we're done getting all the stuff and painstakingly putting all the fallen machinery back, the sun is setting and we, Master Spectra and I are getting ready to leave. I look expectantly at the causes of my eternal suffering, Mylene and Shadow. Shadow has a sleepy look in his red eyes and he then starts to rub his eyes while yawning then letting his freakishly long tongue sway in the breeze a bit, a complete 180° from the stuttering mess he was when faced with Vulcan's drills. But Mylene, she is as stoic as ever, showing hint of neither tiredness nor fatigue. See, living proof that evil doesn't need rest. It just feeds upon the misery it has caused others.

Come now say after me, 'We've decided to part ways with you. Thank you for the lift and the food. We hope to never cross paths again. Good bye'. Go on say it. Say it damn you!

Mylene no doubt feeling the vibes of hate rolling of me in waves, because you know she feeds on the stuff, smiles. Do I need to tell you that I don't like that smile? Nothing good can come of it you watch!

"Spectra," she says to my walking wet dream. "I'll be taking you up on that offer to join you on your quest."

WHAT! YOU SEE I TOLD YOU!

She again smiles at me though she is talking to Master Spectra, who is either oblivious to this or just ignoring my pain. He can be so cruel to me sometimes! Perhaps I have offended him in some way? But I can't imagine when I would have the time seeing as I've had to divide my time between fending off Shadow and Mylene and perfecting the Helios' training program. Maybe he senses that I don't spend as much time gushing after him as I used to? Well it's his fault for catering to those freeloaders! Sigh, anyway back to more pressing problems a.k.a. the ruler of Hell, she's planning something but I don't know what. But whatever it is bring it on bitch! There is no way she's driving me away from my man, even though he doesn't know he is…yet! There is no way in hell that I'll allow all my hard work of gaining Master Spectra's trust to go down the drain because of Mylene's deep seated need to make everyone as miserable as she is; do you know how long it took me to gain his approval for his journey?

Flash back two years ago

"_Keith I want to join you on your search for the ultimate Bakugan."_

"_Do you know how to pilot a ship and cook?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You're in"_

End Flashback

Okay so maybe it wasn't _that_ hard but I still don't want the ice queen and her pet idiot roaming around here! Hey, wait a minute, where is that loon?

"Where is Shadow Prove?" I ask interrupting Spectra's little welcome speech. It's those Earthlings' fault especially that Dan Kuso, always giving speeches on friendship and what not. I haven't managed to reverse the damage to my master as yet. Do you know how damaging it is to his bad-boy image when out of the blue he just launches in friendship speeches? My green gaze scans the horizon to see that Shadow Prove is half way to the ship by now, no doubt on a mission from Satan, I mean Mylene; same difference! I don't know what she's planning but for his sake he had better stay the hell away from my room!

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! First chapter done, only about a bazillion to go.


End file.
